


Calendar

by purplepetridish



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepetridish/pseuds/purplepetridish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Office set in the omegaverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calendar

**Author's Note:**

> Just short drabbles for now, but I might add onto this. I know what all the Dunder-Mifflin employees would be (alpha, beta, omega, etc) in this universe and want to tell their stories. I also hope this inspires other people to write The Office omegaverse!

 

Pam shouldered the phone to her other ear. It was one of those mornings where she hadn't gotten enough sleep and her stomach felt bloated and unhappy. Did that mean...? She flipped open the spiral notebooked-calendar (mostly filled with what Michael's to do list, which consisted of events or reminders he asked her to write down and never looked at again). Spanning a row of boxes, representing six days two weeks from now, were small blue dots at the bottom left corners. It wasn't time for her heat yet. Not even close.

Angela was away, in the middle of hers (the small red dot at the bottom of today's calendar square).

Recording heats like this kept things running smoothly. It kept her aware of who she should subtely excuse from their conference room meetings under the guise of running an errand. And it determined who she should be a little kinder to. Pre-heat irritation and post-heat exhaustion were the worst.

Blue for herself. Red for Anglea. Orange for Jim. Purple for Meredith.

If she was being honest, she looked forward to her heats. Not everyone did. Angela got a pensive look before hers began, and Jim often avoided the subject altogether. Meredith always made a big show of announcing hers. Heats were one of the times Pam felt really connected to Roy, and she liked that. No where else in the world they needed to be, whatever issues they had with each other shed like dry fall leaves. The mandatory leave with no pay left her anxious financially for awhile, but that was forgotten too in the moment. And, there were people working to change the legislation for that.

"Alright, I'll leave him a message," she finshed saying and hung up the phone, looking down on her doodle of a striped dog. The call was from a rival sales group, who Michael told her to not bother him with. She looked over the multi-colored sticky notes pixelizing odd corners of her desk. Today would be a good day to organize those. She grabbed for a chosen few before wadding them into balls, throwing them into the trashcan underneath her feet.

One of them had a doodle of Jim, drawn in many colors, psychadelic, and looking a little like Austin Powers. She took that one out of the trashcan and flattened it out. Right, this was the time she was trying to convince Jim to wear an actual Halloween costume. Maybe she'd leave it somewhere. Like taped to the bottom of his coffee mug. 

***** 

 

Kelly threw her head in her hands. "Yeah, sure Ryan. You wish I was an omega."

"Kelly. I'm a beta. I like your scent. Remember that time I asked you not to wear purfume?"

Kelly scoffed and moaned.

"I don't want to go out with you because...well...I think you deserve better. And you're kind of too much. For me. I mean, for someone else you'd be great!"

"Too much! I don't think that's it at all! You wish I was more, you wish I had heats so I'd go all crazy over you...well I can go crazy Ryan, you want to see me go crazy!?"

"No, I--"

In the cubicle over Toby's stomach twisted. He wasn't sure if he wanted them to be quiet or join in on the argument. Or, at least have someone to argue with.

*****

 

The room smelt like smoke and musk. It was familiar to Jim.

They had been called into a meeting. Not by Michael this time but by Jan, who was nearing heat. It was awkward because Michael kept standing wayy too close to Jan, and characteristic of Michael's apparent obliviousness, didn't seem aware of why, or that this might be an inappropriate amount of space to give a person.

And no one could point it out because then Michael would get flustered and Michael didn't do well flustered. In that state of mind, something would come out of Michael's mouth, and it was usually can from somewhere in the farther down parts of his subconscious. Michael lived on that edge, where there was very little self-regulation but a lot of churning forward, and a lot of back-peddling. Calling out Michael would push them deeper in a hole with a boss who was already frustrated with the branch. So, it was better to leave things exactly as they were. Seat-shiftingly uncomfortable and totally awkward.

Jim leaned over to Pam. "I can't figure out what it is about heat smell that makes Alphas...do that." He minutely gestured at Michael. "To me omega heat just smells like...kind of like burning hair." Jan's did, at least, and Jim thought it was partially because of all the chemicals she wore.

Pam wrinkled her nose. "I know what you mean. I dunno know though...I think you smell kinda good...preheat." She bumped him with an elbow.

Jim said nothing and continued to look straight ahead, while he tried to cover up the sweating and shaking of his hands, and willed blood not to run to his face.

After the meeting, Jim tapped on his desk rapidly with his pencil, unable to look up. He had held off a blush for so long that heat was now exploding in his ears. He hope he wasn't turning pink, why did he have to inherit his dad's easy to blush skin?

The door opened. "Ready for lunch?" Roy's rumbling voice came from his right.

Jim got up, using getting a soda as an excuse to spend some time in the break room.

*****

 

Creed Branton picked at the mole on his foot with toe nail clippers. Much cheaper than seeing a doctor. He could still smell the cat in heat in the other room. That shouldn't be such a delicious, pleasing smell to him, Creed Branton was a beta. Or so it said on his ID. No one ever commented on the distinctly alpha smell that followed him around underneath the tangy chemical scent.

 


End file.
